


Ричард на льду

by mila007



Series: Ричард на льду [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sports, Underage Drinking, figure skating AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Ричард Окделл – юный фигурист, чьей мечтой является хотя бы раз встретиться и выступить на одном льду со своим кумиром, живой легендой фигурного катания, Рокэ Алвой.





	Ричард на льду

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** употребление алкогольных напитков лицами, не достигшими 18 лет. Неканонная разница в возрасте.  
>  **Примечание:** У автора сейчас в голове одни фигуристы, простите его великодушно ~~и благодарите, что до начала биатлонного сезона аж целых одиннадцать дней, а то бы вас еще похлеще что ждало~~

Ричарда привели на каток в шесть лет – по рекомендации семейного врача, в целях профилактики астмы. Несколько лет он занимался в хоккейной секции, но особого восторга от этого не испытывал. Зато когда семилетняя Айрис выразила желание заниматься фигурным катанием, Ричард с удовольствием перевелся к ней. Их даже попытались поставить в пару, но вначале характеры, а затем и прыжковая техника их развели – Ричарду даже не было необходимости учиться, прыжки получались у него естественно, тогда как Айрис они не давались совершенно. Парницы по итогам из нее так и не получилось, она окончательно бросила спорт в одиннадцать лет. Ричард же к тому моменту успешно дебютировал в одиночном катании и в первый свой сезон в возрасте одиннадцати лет занял второе место на национальном юниорском чемпионате.

Со льда его теперь уводили насильно – дай Окделлу волю, он бы и ночевал на катке. Тренеры были счастливы, мать же вздыхала – она надеялась, что сын займется более “мужественным” видом спорта. Ричард старался не слушать мать, пропадал на тренировках и обвешивал стены своей комнаты плакатами с Рокэ Алвой – на тот момент уже трехкратным чемпионом мира.

Рокэ Алва был гением. В этом не сомневался никто. Даже те, кто совершенно ничего не понимали в фигурном катании, не могли не оценить то, как Рокэ выглядел на льду, как идеально он катал свои программы, какими красивыми и завершенными они были. И какими волшебными были его прыжки – он даже не взлетал надо льдом, он будто ходил по воздуху. 

Рокэ был на десять лет старше Ричарда. И являлся его идеалом, образцом для подражания, кумиром и прочая, и прочая. Ричард боготворил лед, на котором катался Рокэ. Ричард пытался копировать все его программы, начиная с юниорских, которые были ему по зубам, и заканчивая последними олимпийскими, на которые не хватало ни мастерства, ни умения, ни выдержки. Это было нелегко – несмотря на практически идеальную прыжковую технику, вытягивать дорожки и вращения, которыми славился Рокэ, Ричарду не удавалось. Окделл был техником и прыгуном, достаточно высоким и ширококостным, тяжелым и негнущимся по сравнению с кошачьей грацией его кумира. Но он предпочитал не впадать в отчаяние, а наоборот – продолжал пытаться. В четырнадцать лет Ричард по рекомендации тренеров занялся балетом. В этом же сезоне он впервые выиграл этап юниорского Гран -при, вслед за которым было золото финала, серебро на Европе и блистательная победа на чемпионате мира. Ричарду было пятнадцать, и он ощущал себя на вершине мира.

Свой дебютный взрослый сезон Ричард провел относительно неплохо – выступил в серии Гран-при, заняв восьмое и шестое место на Skate America и Кубке Франции. С такими баллами, конечно, ни о каком выходе в финал мечтать не приходилось. Ричард знал, что переход из юниоров во взрослую лигу – тот еще стресс, поскольку ставки и расстановка сил тут были совершенно другими и стандартно спортсмену может понадобиться даже два-три сезона для адаптации. Но это были рациональные размышления, которым он не любил предаваться. Иррационально же ему хотелось выиграть все и сразу. Но больше всего хотелось оказаться на одном льду с Рокэ Алвой. А судьба была к нему жестока, поскольку распределила на этапы в Штаты и во Францию, тогда как Рокэ Алва катал в Японии и России. На финал даже в качестве зрителя вырваться не вышло, так что все надежды на первую встречу с кумиром Ричард положил на чемпионат Европы. Однако произошло неслыханное – незадолго до Чемпионата Рокэ Алва получил травму, из-за чего вынужденно пропустил первенство как континента, так и мира.

Разочарованный тем, что исполнение мечты откладывается еще минимум на сезон (о чем-то худшем Ричард боялся даже думать, хотя СМИ долго и со вкусом пережевывали и подробности травмы, и то, что двадцать шесть лет – уже практически предпенсионный возраст), Окделл внезапно даже для себя закатил на Европе на четвертое место, а на мире закрыл почетную десятку. Тренер результатом был более чем доволен, а вот Ричард вздыхал и все высматривал на трибунах знакомую черноволосую голову. Однако ни на одном из чемпионатов Рокэ так и не появился, предпочтя не отрываться от реабилитации даже ради посещения соревнований в качестве зрителя.

На свой второй сезон во взрослом эшелоне Ричард возлагал немало надежд. Во-первых, благодаря его хорошему выступлению на чемпионате Европы нашлись спонсоры, и при их финансовой поддержке удалось нанять в качестве хореографа-постановщика саму госпожу Савиньяк, которая в свое время ставила “золотые” олимпийские программы Рокэ Алве. Во-вторых, к его четвертному арсеналу, до того состоявшему из стабильного сальхова и нестабильного тулупа, добавился лутц, который он приземлял семь раз из десяти – статистика явно лучше, чем с тулупом. Это позволило повысить техническую составляющую, что теоретически при чистом прокате приносило ему баллы на уровне первого-второго места прошлогодней Европы. В-третьих, о своем возвращении на лед объявил Рокэ Алва, и Ричард с замиранием сердца ожидал распределения на Гран-при.

К сожалению, в его карму явно кто-то хорошо наплевал, потому что второй год подряд они с Алвой разминулись на всех соревнованиях. Пережив первое разочарование, Ричард решил идти к мечте другим путем – и, удивив всех, включая собственного тренера, попал в финал с серебром Ростелекома и четвертым местом на Skate America. Так, как радовался Ричард своему четвертому месту, пожалуй, даже золоту не все радуются. Никакие медали не могли сравниться с тем, что четвертое место на завершающем этапе позволяло ему проскочить на шестое место общего зачета и выступить, наконец, на одном льду с Рокэ Алвой!

Впервые с Рокэ они столкнулись на стадионе перед первой разминкой. Рокэ Алва окинул его оценивающим взглядом, приподнял уголки губ в подобии вежливой улыбки и произнес: “Добрый день”. В ответ на это у Ричарда отнялся язык, и когда он нашел в себе силы выдавить нечто, схожее с приветствием, Рокэ уже находился на другом конце катка, оттачивая свой четверной флип. Данный ритуал сохранился на протяжении всего финала – “Добрый день” от Рокэ Алвы, сопровождаемый кивком в сторону Окделла, и невнятное еле слышное мычание, исходящее от Ричарда. Перед прокатом короткой программы, когда это убожество вновь повторилось, Ричард отругал себя последними словами и дал зарок обязательно поговорить с кумиром по окончании короткой программы соревнований.

Короткая программа оказалась катастрофой. Ричард был единственным новичком финала, да еще и самым молодым среди шестерки, и от него закономерно не ждали высоких результатов, но заваленная от начала и до конца короткая программа (Ричард умудрился упасть с акселя! С тройного акселя, который он с закрытыми глазами прыгал с двенадцати лет!) настолько подкосила уверенность Окделла, что в произвольной все его “четверки” превратились в “тройки”, кроме верного сальхова, с которого он приземлился на две ноги. Прыжки были его сильной стороной, основной составляющей его программ, хотя госпожа Савиньяк какими-то нечеловеческими усилиями за прошедшее лето и натаскала его на дорожки, выведя его оценку за компоненты на уровень, достойный претендента на чемпионство. Однако, после посыпавшихся прыжков, на дорожки шагов у Ричарда не хватило моральных сил. Сидя после этого в kiss-and-cry, он старательно прятал глаза и из последних сил сдерживал себя, чтобы не расплакаться в прямом эфире, в робкой попытке сохранить остатки достоинства.

Конечно, ни о каком близком знакомстве или личном общении с кумиром, с Самим Рокэ Алвой, в таких условиях говорить не приходилось – Ричарду было просто стыдно показываться кумиру на глаза. На банкет тренер выгнал его пинками и угрозами – провал провалом, но он все же был одним из шести сильнейших, и общение что с представителями федераций, что с потенциальными спонсорами (“Ах, что вы, молодость, нервы, бывает всякое. Да, мы настроены на медали Европы. Конечно, мы рассмотрим ваше предложение…”) входило в его прямые обязанности, если он хотел и дальше продолжать кататься. Ричарду в тот момент жить дальше не хотелось, особенно после весьма неприятного звонка матушки, но не подчиниться тренерскому приказу он не мог.

Разговоры никогда не были сильной стороной Ричарда. Так что после обязательных, а потому еще менее приятных бесед со всеми важными людьми, на которых указал ему тренер, Ричард скромно пристроился в углу комнаты возле стола с шампанским. Он поколебался пару секунд – ему было всего лишь семнадцать лет, да и алкоголя в своей жизни он считай что и не пробовал, но от бесконечного говорения настолько пересохло в горле, что Ричард махнул рукой и залпом осушил первый, а затем и второй бокалы. Нёбо кольнуло пузырьками, которые, казалось, мгновенно переселились в его голову. Хихикнув, Ричард взял третий бокал и почувствовал, что сознание успокаивается и очищается ото всех мыслей. С четвертым бокалом в руках он направился в сторону соблазнительно выглядевшей оттоманки, стоявшей под дальней стенкой – натруженные за день ноги хотели отдыха. Да, сесть, вытянуть ноги – вот чего хотелось Ричарду сейчас больше всего. Это было его последним четким воспоминанием об этом вечере.

Голова раскалывалась адски. Она не болела так даже в тот день, когда он после неудачного тулупа со всей дури стукнулся ею о бортик, разбив нос и получив синяк на пол-лица. Ричард не понимал, ни где он, ни как он в этом “где” оказался. Открыть глаза приравнивалось к подвигу, и удалось совершить сие великое деяние только с третьего раза. Над ним слабо покачивался кремовый потолок с люстрой в форме китайского фонарика. Значит, он в своем номере. Интересно, который нынче час?..

Телефон привычно нащупался под подушкой. Преодолев жуткое головокружение, Ричард приподнял голову и достал девайс. На засветившимся чрезмерно ярким светом мониторе мигали иконки входящих сообщений и низкого заряда. Часы показывали пятнадцать минут девятого. Зажмурившись в попытке преодолеть очередной приступ качки, Ричард сосчитал до шестидесяти и вновь открыл глаза. Иконки входящих сообщений никуда не делись, зато часы показывали, что прошла не одна, а почти десять минут. Тяжело вздохнув, Ричард приблизил телефон к лицу и открыл входящие сообщения.

Первое было от тренера: “Мне все равно, как много ты выпил, но чтобы к одиннадцати был на тренировке!”

Остальные были с незнакомого номера.

“Юноша, вы меня впечатлили”, – гласило первое.

“В тренеры я еще, конечно, не собираюсь, но ваше предложение запомню”, – сообщило второе. Ричард нахмурился – в какие такие тренеры? Он что, пытался променять своего тренера на… неизвестно кого? Чей это вообще номер?!

“Впрочем, я рад, что мои программы вас вдохновляют. И, так уж и быть, короткую я вам в следующем году поставлю”.

Что?!

“Приезжайте на Новый год в Мадрид. Поработаем над вашими дорожками перед чемпионатом Европы. С вашей растяжкой – грех такой талант закапывать”.

Мадрид?!

Ричард выронил телефон, и тот больно ударил его по носу. Ойкнув, он повернул голову и сфокусировал взгляд на прикроватной тумбочке. На ней стоял стакан воды. Тяжело приподнявшись, Ричард увидел рядом с ним блистер с таблетками. Узнав знакомое болеутоляющее, он дрожащими руками потянулся к спасительному средству.

Когда таблетки, вопреки возмущению организма, были проглочены, а вода жадно выпита, Ричард вновь взял в руки телефон и внимательно перечитал сообщения. Он знал лишь двоих из присутствовавших вчера людей, кто жил и работал в Мадриде. И лишь одного, чьими программами он восхищался. Неужели?..

Дрожащими руками он открыл форму ответа и написал лишь одно слово: “Рокэ?” И, пока решимость не покинула его окончательно, нажал на кнопку отправки.

Ответ пришел незамедлительно: “О, вы проснулись. Жду вас на тренировке перед гала. Хочется еще раз взглянуть, стоит ли тратить на вас время”.

Ричард откинулся на подушки и почувствовал, как по его лицу расползается идиотская улыбка. Он абсолютно не помнил, что произошло вчера вечером на банкете. Но если это что-то позволило ему обменяться номерами с самим Рокэ Алвой, это что-то было явно… хорошим. А как же иначе?..


End file.
